Lights, Camera, Dax
Lights, Camera, Dax is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Synopsis Dax gets the opportunity to try out for a movie called "Ninja Rumba," but Hartford insists that their mission is too important. Rose convinces Dax to defy Hartford and audition for the role just to see if he's good enough, but Dax finds himself accepting the role. Can Dax figure out his true priorities in time to test a new weapon? Plot Ronny, Rose, Mack, Will, and Andrew at the control center. They are looking at a screen that is showing diagrams of a vehicle. Andrew: Well, what do you think? Ronny: That's the sweetest thing on wheels I've ever seen. Rose: And it can walk too! Will: What's it called again? Andrew told them it was the Transtek Armor and all of them will be able to use it. Dax slid down the pole. Dax was very excited. Dax told them about auditions for a one day shoot for the role of a handsome leading man who does his own stunts. Ronny told Dax that he had more important things to do right now, like saving the world. Dax asked if he could go, it would be only for one day. Andrew tells him no. Moltor and several Lava Lizards are in the woods. Moltor needs a monster and summons Scaletex. Moltor sends Scaletex to find Miratrix and to take the parchment. Inside a cave, Miratrix and Kamdor are looking at the parchment. Miratrix recognizes one of the symbols stands for heat. Miratrix thinks they have to only look in a place that is hot. Kamdor is not thrilled, as there are a lot of hot places. In the Hartford mansion, Dax is reading his lines. Rose walks in on him. Rose knows how much the auditions means to Dax. Rose tells Dax that Andrew never said he couldn't audition and if he gets the part, to just say no. Dax likes the idea a lot. Elsewhere, Miratrix and Kamdor step out of their cave. The coast is clear and they begin to walk until the sight of Scaletex and several Lava Lizards stops them. Miratrix and Kamdor battle Scaletex and the Lava Lizards. Meanwhile, Dax has arrived on the movie set for the audition. Dax is a little disappointed when the role is already given out and Dax hasn't even audition. Dax walks up to the director, asking him to give him a chance. The director tells Dax that he doesn't look like a hero. Dax walks away disappointed. Dax hears a noise and sees some equipment is about to fall on the director. Dax races over and pushes the director out of the way. Dax is ready to walk away when the director stops him and gives him the role of the hero. Dax is thrilled until he realizes what he has done. Kamdor and Miratrix continue to battle Scaletex and the Lava Lizards. Kamdor and Miratrix are having a difficult time against Scaletex and the Lava Lizards. At the control center, Ronny, Rose, Mack, and Will slid down the poles and hurried over to the screen. They had heard the warning. Andrew is already there. the screen shows Kamdor and Miratrix battling Scaletex and the Lava Lizards. Andrew notices Dax is not with them. rose becomes a little worried. Rose tells Andrew that Dax is out on a walk. Mack, Will, and Ronny are surprised, but don't say anything. Andrew tells them to grab Dax on their way out. the four teens hurried out of the control center. Andrew does not believe Rose's story and gets on his cell phone. Elsewhere, Dax is ready to make his big screen debut in "Ninja Rumba". the director goes over a few points with Dax and then Dax is ready to begin, thrilled that his face will not be covered up. Right before the filming starts, Dax's Tracker goes off. It is Rose and she sends him the coordinates to the beach and tells him to hurry. Dax tells the director he will be right back, he needs to tell his manager. Dax takes off. Will, Ronny, Rose, and Mack arrive at a ledge overlooking the beach. Dax soon arrives as well. Dax is still in his movie costume. Ronny, Mack, and Will realizes that Dax went on the audition, even though he was told no. Dax tells them that Andrew never told him he couldn't go on the audition. Rose realizes that Dax is using her words. Dax tells them he aced the audition and meant to say, but said yes to the movie role. Scaletex has spotted the teens and blasts them off their feet. The teens morph and battle Scaletex and the Lava Lizards. Miratrix and Kamdor are relieved to see the Rangers. Miratrix and Kamdor make a break for it, while the Lava Lizards and Scaletex are occupied. Yellow Ranger spots them leaving. Blue Ranger is sent to go after Miratrix and Kamdor, while the rest of the Rangers continue to battle Scaletex and Lava Lizards. Miratrix and Kamdor enter the cave they left. Blue Ranger is close behind them. Scaletex is also after Kamdor and Miratrix. Suddenly rocks ran falling inside the cave. Scaletex is destroyed. Blue Ranger can no longer chase Miratex and Kamdor, but manages to get out of the cave. Mack, Will, Rose, and Ronny return to the control center. They are upset, they almost had them. Andrew notes that once more Dax is gone. Rose, Ronny, Mack, and Will begin to make excuses. Andrew knows that Dax went to the audition, as he owns the movie studio. Andrew is furious and tells them Dax has disrespect the team. Rose defends Dax, telling Andrew this has been a dream of Dax's for a long time. Rose admits that she had influence Dax greatly to go ahead and try for the role. Rose apologizes to Andrew. Andrew hopes Dax realizes that saving the world is more important, without any influence. Dax is on the movie set and the filming begins. In the scene Dax battle several Ninja's. Close by are Miratrix and Kamdor. They know without foot soldiers, Flurious and Moltor will always have an advantage over them. Miratrix and Kamdor notice the Ninjas in the film. Dax has just defeated the ninjas and begins the climb towards the statue. Just before he reaches the statue Dax hears his friends voices, and realizes where he should be. Dax apologizes to the director and takes off. Kamdor and Miratrix walked onto the set. The crew takes off running. Kamdor casts a spell on the ninjas, making them evil. Kamdor also creates two monsters for extra power. In the control center, Andrew, Ronny, Rose, Mack, and Will are watching the screen. It shows Miratrix and Kamdor leading their ninjas and two monsters through the city. Andrew warns the teens it will be tough with just four of them. Dax slides down the pole and tells them five. Rose, Mac, Will, and Ronny are happy to see him. Andrew is more cautious. Andrew wants to know why Dax came back. Dax tells them he realized the acting was just for him. Being a Ranger helps everyone. Andrew tells them they need to go, and warns there will be consequences later. In the city, Miratrix and Kamdor are very impress with their army. Miratrix and Kamdor are knocked off their feet by a blast. It is Moltor and numerous Lava Lizards. Moltor is angry with them for destroying Scaletex. Miratrix, Kamdor, Moltor, two monsters, the ninjas, and the Lava Lizards battle. The Power Ranger arrive. With the arrival of the Rangers, Kamdor, Miratrix, and Moltor work together to destroy them. The Rangers battle them all. They are doing well but it eventually becomes overwhelming. Andrew is monitoring their battle at control center. Andrew tells them to hold on and sends the Transtek vehicle. Blue Ranger is thrilled within it's arrival and hops in. With the Transtek vehicle, Blue Ranger destroys the two monsters. As the rest of the Rangers continue their battle with Miratrix, Moltor, and the Lava Lizards and ninjas, Blue Ranger and Kamdor battle. Eventually Moltor and the Lava Lizards are defeated. During the battle, the parchment gets knock out of Kamdor's hands. Miratrix sees this and races over to where the parchment landed. But Miratrix is too late. Blue Ranger has the parchment. Miratrix and Kamdor vanish. When they vanish, the spell over the ninjas is broken. The teens return to the Hartford mansion in a jubilant mood. They are impressed with Transtek's abilities. Rose is anxious to show the parchment to Mr. H. Spencer stops the group. Spencer asks whoever doesn't feel they should have latrine duty step back, except for Dax and Rose. Rose protests, what has she done. Spencer tells her aiding and abetting. Rose is silent as Spencer tells Dax and Rose they will have to clean the bathrooms. Dax doesn't think the job is too bad until Mack tells him there are twenty-seven bathrooms. Spencer leads Dax and Rose away. Mack, Ronny, and Will laugh. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious (voice) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) *Patrick Kake as Scaletex (voice) *Will Wallace as Director Notes *The plot of this episode is taken from Mahou Sentai Magiranger Stage 8: You're Just the Heroine. There are a few of things that this episode that mirrors Magiranger Stage 8 like Urara Ozu (Madison Rocca's counterpart) is convinced by Houka Ozu (Vida Rocca's counterpart) to try out for the lead role in the movie which Rose does the same exact thing to Dax & just as Urara realizes that her siblings needed her forcing her to quit the same thing happens to Dax as well. Unlike in Stage 8 in which the original lead actress was killed by the monster at the beginning of the episode & the movie is about cheerleading whereas Dax wants to be an actor instead of just being a stuntman & the movie is about Ninjas. *This episode also marks the debut of the Transtek Armor. See Also (story) (fight footage) (fight footage) (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes